Dorwinion Vinekeeper
|health = 20 |attack strength = 2 |alignment = |spawn = |trade alignment needed = +0 with |buys = stone hoe, iron hoe, bronze hoe, bucket, water bucket, bone meal |sells = Red grapes, green grapes, grapevine post |hire alignment needed = +50 with |units = Vinehands |added in = 28}} The Dorwinion vinekeeper is a mannish trader of the . This NPC will both trade items and let you hire vinehands. They are different from normal Dorwidhrim in the fact that they have a coin in one hand and a grape in the other. They spawn in the vineyards of and can be found alongside vinehands. Behaviour The vinekeepers will wander around their vineyards and watch over the grapes. The vinekeeper will exchange your coins for larger or small variants. They normally are a passive NPC but will attack if provoked; once provoked they will attack you with an iron hoe. Trading The vinekeeper will trade with anyone who has positive alignment with . They sell grapes and grapevine posts. They will buy items used for farming. Like other traders, vinekeepers will only buy a certain amount of items before they will stop accepting goods. After this happens there is a cooldown time before they will buy again. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your farmer is giving you a good deal or not. All vinekeepers will sell these three items. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every farmer as not each Vinekeeper will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Hiring To hire vinehands from the vinekeeper, the player must have at least +50 alignment. Vinehands cost 40 silver coins, but the cost decreases as the player gains alignment. Upon hiring a vinehand from a vinekeeper, the player earns the achievement "Picking Grapes". Speechbank Friendly * Have you come to purchase some grapes, Person? * My vinehands are hard-working and very efficient. * I oversee the production of grapes here. * Would you like to work in the vineyard? * I would advise against trying to steal from this vineyard. * These vineyards truly are beautiful. * Have you come to trade, or to work, Person? * Good day, Person. Have you come to hire a farmhand? * Greetings, Person. * Ah, the grapes of Dorwinion! I could spend a lifetime in this vineyard, Person. Hostile * You are a common thief! Begone, villain! * Run along, Person! * That was a big mistake, Person! * There will be no wine for you! * Begone, scoundrel! * You are no friend of Dorwinion, Person. * The guards will be here soon, I hope. Guards! Where are you? * You will not be getting any grapes from me! Category:Traders Category:Dorwinion Category:NPC Category:Captains Category:Rhûn